The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary Reunion Show
The Wiggles' 25th Year Reunion Show was a series of concerts done on the 25th anniversary of The Wiggles, in 2016. Dates * February 26th 2016 at Dee Why RSL Club in Sydney * September 9, 2016 in the Croxton Bandroom, Melbourne * December 16, 2016 at Revesby Workers Club. MORE TO BE ANNOUNCED. Setlist (Sydney Show) # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Rock a Bye Your Bear # Look Both Ways # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Numbers Rhumba # The Monkey Dance # Henry's Dance # Baby Beluga # In The Wiggles World # Quack, Quack # Captain's Magic Buttons # Nya, Nya, Nya # Shaky, Shaky # Shake Your Sillies Out # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga Big Red Car # Wiggle Bay # It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # I Love It When it Rains # Dressing Up # Wake Up Jeff! # We're Dancing With Wags the Dog # Play Your Guitar With Murray # I'm a Cow # Hot Potato Setlist (Melbourne Show) # Wiggly Party # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Rock a Bye Your Bear # Wake Up Jeff! # Look Both Ways # The Monkey Dance # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Numbers Rhumba # Henry's Dance # Baby Beluga # Quack, Quack # Captain's Magic Buttons # Nya, Nya, Nya # Shaky, Shaky # Shake Your Sillies Out # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga Big Red Car # Dressing Up # Wiggle Bay # It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # I Love It When it Rains # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing With Wags the Dog # I'm a Cow # Play Your Guitar With Murray ENCORE: 30. Hot Potato Setlist (Revesby Workers Club) # Wiggly Party # Fruit Salad # Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Look Both Ways # Joannie Works With One Hammer # The Monkey Dance # Numbers Rhumba # I'm a Cow # Henry's Dance # Baby Beluga # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car # Shaky Shaky # Di Dicki Do Dum # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Dressing Up # Wiggle Bay # It's a Christmas Party On the Goodship Feathersword # Here Come the Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # I Love It When It Rains # Wake Up Jeff # We're Dancing With Wags the Dog # Play Your Guitar With Murray Encore: # Hot Potato # Get Ready to Wiggle Musicans / Cast Members * Greg Page - lead vocals, guitar * Murray Cook - guitar, backing vocals * Anthony Field - guitar, banjo, bagpipes and bass guitar (Revesby Workers'), vocals * Jeff Fatt - keyboard, backing vocals, lead vocals on 'I'm a Cow' * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Dominic Field - Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * Emma Watkins - backing vocals, percussion * Lachy Gillespie - backing vocals, keyboard (Dee Why) * Simon Pryce - backing vocals (Dee Why) * Jae Nelson - drums (Dee Why and Revesby Workers') * Jackie Barnes - drums, backing vocals (Croxton Park Hotel) * Alex Keller - bass guitar (Dee Why and Croxton Park Hotel) * Oliver Brian - bass guitar, guitar (Croxton Park Hotel and Revesby Workers') * Caterina Mete (Croxton Park Hotel, Revesby Workers') * The Halloran Dancers (Revesby Workers') * Paul Field - Santa Claus (Dee Why) Trivia * This is the first Wiggles' Tour performed for adults, instead of children. * There is a blackout just after Play Your Guitar With Murray at the Sydney show, So "I'm a Cow" and "Hot Potato" were performed acoustically. * A few rare Wiggles' songs like "Baby Beluga" and "In the Wiggles World" appeared in this show. * The Wiggles announced on their Facebook page it will be filmed and Anthony said in the Facebook Live it will be going on iTunes but it hasn't due to being on hold. This means the Wiggles need to find the right partners to produce it. The same thing happened to the feature film Pandamonium! and a mysterious documentary with footage from the original 2006 version of Wiggle and Learn television series. * Santa did not make an appearance at the Melbourne show. * Simon did not make an appearance at the Melbourne show. Gallery HereComesaBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original "Here Comes a Bear" from 1993 on screen TheWiggles'ReunionShowSet.jpg|The set PaulinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Paul introducing the show TheAudienceinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|The audience Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" on screen TheOriginalWiggles'Band.png|The Original Wiggles' band TheWigglesintheirReunionConcert.png|The Wiggles GreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg FruitSalad-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|"Fruit Salad" MurrayPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitarinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray playing the brown Fender Stratocaster guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingtheNordStageKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing the Nord Stage keyboard TheOtherWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles Simon,EmmaandLachy.jpg|Simon, Emma and Lachy LachyandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Emma and Lachy SimonandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Simon and Emma Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff waking up LachyandHenryinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy and Henry HenryandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Henry's Dance AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Henry JaeinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jae playing the drums AlexinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Alex playing the bass CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyPlayingBanjoinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo EmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Emma CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff CaptainandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Captain and Emma JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray and Emma MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain LachyandDorothyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyandGreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Dorothy CaptainandGreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg and Captain Jeff,Anthony,SimonandEmma.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Simon and Emma SantaClausinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Santa Claus EmmaandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Emma and Anthony GregandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Nya, Nya, Nya TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy and Captain LachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy AnthonyandLachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony and Lachy JeffandLachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain WagsandLachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags We're dancing with Wags the dog.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Captain's magic buttons.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons Wake up Jeff.jpg|Wake up Jeff Romp bomp a stomp.jpg|Romp Bomp a Stomp Play your guitar with Murray.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray Numbers rhumba.jpg|Numbers Rhumba D.o.r.o.t.h.y she's my favourite dinosaur.jpg|D.o.r.o.t.h.y (She's My Favouirite Dinosaur0 Joannie works with one hammer.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer Hot potato.jpg|I'm a Cow Shaky, shaky.jpg|Shaky, Shaky TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 14317619_10154689629062018_3303397125879696134_n.jpg|The Audience with a sign 14316936_10154689629102018_3474870342813143727_n.jpg|some Audience members dressed as The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 14225417_10154689629157018_5558138877739638095_n.jpg|Some members in a Big Red Car Cardboard 14292465_10154689629252018_5267856501233792530_n.jpg|some members dressed as Emma and Dorothy 14202580_10154689629267018_7803948886363069411_n.jpg|a Audience member in a Big Red Car Balloon 14211969_10154689629317018_5647661246096567402_n.jpg|Some Audience members dressed up as Murray 14264113_10154691484807018_4613841533250034437_n.jpg|The Wiggles in the Croxton Bandroom Joannieworkswithonehammer2016live.jpg|Joannie works with one hammer 2nd show live D.o.r.o.t.h.y she'smyfavouritedinosaur2016.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y she's my favourite dinosaur 2nd show live thewigglestakingafinalbow.jpg|The wiggles taking their goodbye bow 15590648_10154365511586725_1187056320898654759_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain bowing Videos These Videos are from the 2016 Reunion Shows!! Keep Wiggling Category:2016 Category:Wiggles concerts